Jerriss Maxwell
Jerriss Maxwell is a father, husband, protector and guild master of The Crimson Guardians guild. Jerriss is also the CEO and Founder of Maxwell Industries a national and international company that specializes in Technology, Smart Systems to name a couple. |tribe= |previous2= |gender=Male |age=33 |height= |weight= |home=Ponte Vedra Beach, FL |birthdate=September 18, 1984 |eyecolor=Gray |haircolor=Blonde |blood type= |school= |loyalty=Maxwell Family |ethnicity=Caucasian-American |guild= , |previous3= |guildmark=Left Hand |occupation=Wizard, Pokémon Trainer |previous occupation= |team=Team Jerriss |previous team= |partner=TBA |previous partner= |charges=Primary Charges |gem= |base of operations=Crimson Guardians Guildhall |status=Alive |relatives=*Coleman Maxwell (Dad) *Leinani Maxwell (Mom) |siblings=*Levi Maxwell (Brother) *Rayes Maxwell (Brother) *Keon Maxwell (Brother) *Deon Huaka Maxwell (Brother) *Aolani Maxwell (Brother) *Vincent Maxwell (Brother) *Jearisa Maxwell (Sister) *Jenna Maxwell (Sister) *Jarrod Anuhea Maxwell (Brother) *Komal Maxwell (Adoptive Brother) *Maleia Maxwell (Sister) *Kamamalu Maxwell (Sister) *Marcianna Maxwell (Sister) *Woodrow Maxwell (Brother) *Rutha Maxwell (Sister) *Leonani Kalua Maxwell (Sister) *Kainui Maxwell (Sister) *Kamani Maxwell (Sister) *Kanaloa Maxwell (Sister) *Abril Maxwell (Adoptive Sister) *Alyce Maxwell (Adoptive Sister) *Mabelle Maxwell (Adoptive Sister) |children=*Abryann Maxwell (Daughter) *Precious Maxwell (Daughter) *Juliane Maxwell (Daughter) *Iveanna Maxwell (Daughter) *Kalea Maxwell (Daughter) *Daeshanda Maxwell (Daughter) |romances=*Omeika Maxwell (Wife) |friends=*Irvin Mack *Owen Paul *Kurt Medina *Jeremiah Dixon *Clinton Jacobs *Bennie Meyer *K'aunté James *Javier Rodríguez *Seth Lambert *Waylon Hamrick *Dustin Parry *Conrad Fogle |enemies= |counterpart= |magic=Omni-Magic |powers=Dragon Soul |weapons=TBA |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= put yes if the character has a gallery, and leave it blank if they don't }} Biography Early Childhood Living on The Streets When Jerriss was around 4-5 years old his family lost everything they had due to the Church of Opikami, his parents made the decision to leave the congregation and as result they were blacklisted. Coleman and Leinani go into work the next day only to be fired and shortly thereafter the families house was repossessed and all of there things thrown in the backyard and lit on fire. From then until 1991 the family was homeless and living on the street. The kids were forced to steal from stores to survive and as a result made alot of enemies in the shopkeeper department. One shopkeeper called Old Man Peterson called the cops on Jerriss and his siblings Jarrod Maxwell, Jarross Maxwell, Jearisa Maxwell, & Jenna Maxwell for stealing from his shop. The cops decided to take the man's statement and leave it at that as they felt bad for them. Two years later Old Man Peterson died only to be replaced by his even meaner son Peter Peterson whom had guard dogs at the place. When the siblings go to get food for the family they are caught by the dogs and Peter demands that they go through with pressing the charges which led to them getting a juvenile record despite the parents pleading with the man not to a request which he rudely refused saying "your kids are crooks like all homeless people". Moving into The Panorama House Some time after the argument with Peter Peterson instead of giving them jail time in juvie the judge ultimately decided to put them in a high rise apartment complex called Panorama House and ruled that until the family got back on there feet for St. John's County Florida to pay for there housing. After moving into the complex the family met Omeika whom would later become Jerriss' wife amongst other new friends that would eventually become best friends for life. The Founding of Maxwell Perfumes In 1996 after making a perfume that a customer liked Leinani thought about how awesome it would be to start a perfume company. After making enough money to buy a building and the essentials to make perfume the family started a perfume company called Maxwell Perfumes and the company took off like a rocket. Within 5 months they made over $200,000, within 10 months they made $900,000, and within 3 years they made well over $900M and so on. Early Adulthood Jerriss meets Kayla-boo When Jerriss was 25 he was sent by the Great Protectors Board to Kayla's house in California to meet with a potential charge by the name of Kayla Davis whom was 5 at the time. As per the orders of the board he visited Kayla on a less frequent and as they got to know each other grew more frequent. When Kayla turned 9 Jerriss and her officially became a great protector and charge. Jerriss Meeting his other future Charges Kayla and Jerriss weren't the only ones destined to be teammates. Jerriss had several other girls whom later became his charges. They became the first full fledge team to make the recognized teams board. Personality Jerriss is shown to be a very protective individual, even telling Aydah that if she did something stupid he would too. Jerriss will do whatever he can to protect those he cares about leading him to form The Crimson Guardians with the motto "Protect the Innocent, Defend the defenseless". Jerriss is also shown to severely injure or attempt to kill those who harm people he cares about as shown with the men who attacked Rykel when he severely injured them. Jerriss will not show any mercy to those who have committed a serious offense, the only ones he seems to tolerate this from is his charges. Jerriss has also been shown to be extremely focused on things he's doing people have called him a workaholic which he's not. He is extremely loving to his children and wife as well as his family. As he says nothings more important then family he also carries this notion on to his charges as was shown with Klai Bennett when despite the fact that she along with several other girls vandalized a man's house after getting in with The Anarchists a crew of troublemakers running rampant in Florida even though he was mad he confronted Klai and the other girls with the love of family. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Mark I Nexus Armor': Jerris possesses a Vibranium battle suit which possesses a Radiokinetic Processor enabling him to utilize Radiation while being kept safe by the suit created by the combined efforts of Tony Stark, Professor White Crane/Chase, Osa/Alex & The Golden Whiz/Shuri **'Radiation Manipulation': With the help of the Radiokinetic Processor Jerriss is able to control, create, shape and manipulate radioactivity, the process by which a nucleus of an unstable atom loses energy by emitting particles of ionizing radiation. A material that spontaneously emits this kind of radiation, which includes the emission of energetic alpha particles, beta particles, and gamma rays, is considered radioactive while being kept safe by his suit *'Omni-Magic': Jerriss has near unlimited magical power in which he can utilize all forms of magic or anything pertaining to magic or the mystical arts. Because of his immense proficiency in Magic this is one of the reasons he was granted his Wizard Saint Title. *'Dragon Soul': As a dragonkin he has the soul of the dragon Bevnon(♀️) who was called Lord of the Skies in her days. **'Omni-Dragon Magic': As the most powerful of the dragonkins Jerriss is capable of utilizing a complete arsenal of Dragon Magic, another thing that has granted him his Wizard Saint Title. *'Limiter Removal': Like all of his charges Jerriss can remove all or some of his limiters to enter either Nigh-Limiter Release Mode or Full Limiter Release Mode. Abilities *'Genius Level Intellect': Jerriss is shown to naturally possess genius level intellect being able to invent very complex things at a young age. The Vibranium Rod that The Wiccan/Nico uses is one of Jerriss' very first creations. *'Expert Engineer': Jerriss is also capable of engineering high-tech devices with little to no difficulty. Equipment *'Radiokinetic Processor': A power module for Jerriss' Mark I Nexus Suit *'Hope and Fear, Guns of the Emperor': Jerriss' dual weild guns gifted to him when he turned 18. Jerriss has trained with these weapons and is highly skilled with them. *'Justifier': Jerriss' second weapon of choice. He was trained by his grandfather in Sword Arts and uses this as his primary weapon. *'Kayla's Great Protector Contract': A contract forged between him and Kayla and his primary charge. *'Jillian's Great Protector Contract': A contract forged between him and Jillian and his secondary charge. *'Jayla's Great Protector Contract': A contract forged between him and Jayla and his first support charge. *'Aydah's Great Protector Contract': A contract forged between him and Aydahbear and his second support charge. *'Rory's Great Protector Contract': A contract forged between him and Baby Rory and his third support charge. *'Jaedyn's Great Protector Contract': A contract forged between him and Jae and his fourth support charge. *'Heaven's Great Protector Contract': A contract forged between him and Heaven and his fifth support charge. *'Annie's Great Protector Contract': A contract forged between him and Annie and his sixth support charge. *'Hayley's Great Protector Contract': A contract forged between him and Hayley and his seventh support charge. *'Olivia's Great Protector Contract': A contract forged between him and Olivia and his eigth support charge. Relationships Family TBA Allies *The Crimson Guardians *Primary Charges - Teammates & Charges **Kayla Davis **Jillian Evans